Two's a Keeper
by AngelChic123
Summary: Aoya Sugaki is the new girl in Karakura High. But she's on a mission to kill the one who killed her family. She's looking for an Ishida
1. Chapter 1

**Figured I make one for Ishida. Ya know since hes all alone. **

"My name is Aoya. Pronounced A Oh Ya. I have these special...Powers. I have to find him. The one. Who killed my parents."

* * *

><p>KARAKURA HIGH<p>

I arrived at this new school. Karakura High. Class 1B. Guess that's where I'll be. I walk in to find all these people. Two oranged hair people. A raven-haired girl, was next to one of them. The guy. The guy with orange hair, is a Soul Reaper. Heh.. He sucks at hiding his spirtual pressure. So is the raven-haired girl. My first day and I'm already friguring out people who have powers. The big guy. Yeah he does as well. Seems all most everyone in this class does.

"Hi!" I turned to see the orange haired girl looking at me. "Orihime Inoue.! Whats yours.?"

"Oh um Aoya. Aoya Sugaki."I said unevenly

"Aya. Is Aya ok.?"

"Umm yeah. Sure." She smiled and I did as well.

"C'mon. Let me show you around." She walked up to the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He turned around.

"Yeah Inoue.?"

"Ohno sorry. I'm showing our new student around."

"New student eh.?" He looked at me up and down. I didn't like that. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know I get the point and I'm not gonna hurt you but if you keep doing that, I'lll kick your ass." He stopped and frowned.

"Well, little miss fiesty."

"ITs Aoya Sugaki.!"

"Yeah sure Ayoa Kumaki."

"Aoya Sugaki.! Get it right."

"Yeah yeah." Oh great. First day and I already had a fight.

"Now now Aya, c'mon. Let's meet Rukia." she pulled me away

"Hey.! I'm not finished with him.!"

"Rukia Kuchiki." The raven haired girl turned around.

"Inoue.! Who's this.?"

"Aoya Sugaki. She's new."

"New.?"

"Yes new. I'm new ok.?" I crossed my arms. The silent type. I was supposed to be the silent type. NOt happening right now. -.-'

"Well. Welcome.! Rukia Kuchiki.!"^_^ She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Well then, we have more people we need to meet before the bell so c'mon.!" She pulled me to a really big guy. I was no chicken but this guy was huge.

"Chad."

"Hm.?"

"This is Aoya Sugaki. She's-

"New to the school." I cut her off. She talks slow. Too slow for me.

"Nice too meet you." He turned. Lucky. He's the silent type. She pulled me to one more person.

"Uryu Ishida." Yet once again another person turns around to the sound of Hime's voice. It's almost scary. Just think, they could be her slaves or something. Awnsering her calls. This time, I introduced myself.

"Aoya Sugaki. Nice to meet you."

"Uryu Ishida. Nice to meet you too." I stopped and looked at him.

"Ishida.?"

"Yes. Ishida. Why'd you ask twice." I hesitated. Ishida... Thats the last name of my parents killer. Ishida.

"Oh I umm wanted to make sure. Hime I think I've met everyone for now bye.!" I ran off to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I saw my refelction of my light purple hair and my purple eyes. I held up my charm braclet. Eight charms. It had eight charms. A pyramid,star,a sphere,diamond, and I can't tell the rest because... I just can't. I closed my eyes. I finally found him, or at least the last name. Now my plan will process... I walked out of the bathroom and back to class, and a few minutes later the bell rung.

"Aoya Sugaki is our new student." I stood from my seat from behind Orihime

"Mhm yeah hi." And I sat back down.

"Ok then. On with our lesson." I didn't quite pay attention. I was looking towards the window thinking about my plan. Forty-five minutes later, class was over.

"Hey Aoya.!" I turned around and faced an orange haired boy. Ichigo.

"What do you want.?" I frowned.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us.?"

"What.?" I was confused. First you show me attitude then you ask me to eat lunch with you.?

"Eat lunch with us. You showed you have quite a mouth. I only know one other person who can do what you did today."

"Um. Ok.? But uh is Uryu eating with us.?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why.?" He asked looking at me.

"No reason." He walked me to the roof where 3 other people were waiting for us. Chad was one of them. I didn't know the other two.

"ICHIGO.! You bring a girl up here.? The new girl.? Wow you guys are already dating.?" I punched the brown haired giy in the face.

"Your sooo annoying.! Shut up." Everyone looked at me.

"I. Hate. ."

"Well someone has a short temper. WOnder who that reminds me of..." Ichigo said looking at Chad. Chad nodded. Then Uryu came up.

"Ahh. Guess you are eating lunch with us then.?" Ichigo asked him.

"If I'm up here wouldn't that be a yes.?"

"Guess so." I sat next to Ichigo. Then my braclet started glowing.

"Hey, what's up with your charm braclet.?" Keigo asked. I learned his name after I punched him. I looked at it. The pyramin was glowing. One.

"I uhhh gotta go.!" I left my stuff there and ran. Damn it... I ran out of the school leaving them confused. Now, where is it.?

So this is my new story.! n_n you'll find out more about her later. And sorry I haven't updated any new stories lately. I've been busy and school ended so now I have enough time to start finishing them.! Bye.! R&R PLZ


	2. Thoughts

**Sooooooooooory its taken me a looooooooooong time. I guess im just lazzzyyyyy.! Ohh and can someone help me.? SInce it was a suppper long time ago I had the perfect idea for her 'short temper' alike person but i forgot it.. pm me who you think it should be.. i totally forgot.!**

'Stupid Hollow.! Having me leave all of sudden like that.' I thought as the glowing pyramid guided me to the hollow. I finally reached it after a few more minutes. Sometimes I wished I was a Soul Reaper but its not gonna happen... This hollow was weird looking. Like any other one. The white mask and big teeth. But they all looked different. This one had rainbow colors. Like a little kid ate paint and threw it up all over him. Just in case Kurosaki or anyone else came, I put on my hoodie and mask. Wouldn't want them to find out my identity.. Just yet anyway.

"Pretty girly." The hollow said sounding really really dumb. Not using words like are or is stuff like that.

"Tch.. Thanks for the compliment but I hope you dont think it'll help you."

"Pretty girly gonna die." He said

"Excuse me.? I dont think so.!" I pointed my arm out straight as my charm bracelet turned into a bow. It was black and purple. The bow was black while the arrow attached was purple. There was a seemingly invisible trigger button in front of it. I pushed it in and numbers impossible to count came out. None hurt him and he laughed.

"Pretty girly dumb. Me no get hurt by teeny arrows." He sounds soo dumb.! I gritt my teeth frowning.

"Shut up you highschool drop out.!" He threw what seemed like a paint ball at me and and i jump back dodging it. Like a water balloon filled with nothing but paint.

"Wow. Real mature.! Water balloons with paint.? Really.?" He laughed again. His eyes squinting as he smiled.

"Stupid. Wait to see what happens." Steam started rising from the tree he threw it at as it started melting.

"Son of-

"Teehee hee hee. Pretty girly understand now.?"

"Shut up.! You irritate me.!" I shot more arrows at him. Nothing happend. He lifted his arm and small roach like bugs painted came out. All towards me. So I stepped on them. Only to get blown back into a wall. Blood trickled down my lip as I wiped it away.

"You talk so ignorant, yet your strong. How does that work.?" A word I said ticked him off and he came towards me. I shot an arrow in his eye.

"Owie.! Me eye.! Pretty girly hit me eye.! Cant see well. For the first time during this fight, I realized his entire body that was covered with paint, was actually armor. The roach gave it away. Reason I blew away, the reaction the bug had when i stepped on it. Clever. As I aimed for his other eye, I heard something.

"Getsuga Tenshou.!" A red and black stream of light came towards the hollow bouncing off heading towards the sender. Before it reached him I heard someone yell.

"Santen Kesshun.!"

'Damn it..' I thought. 'Help. I need to kill this thing before- I was interrupted because I was being pulled away by someone. Who ever it was, the threw me over the shoulder and ran.

"Hey.! Let me down right now.! That hollow is mine.!" I protested hitting the person on their back.

"Hmm. You know about hollows.." He put me down and I saw it was Chad. Unfortunately when I was blown away, so was my mask. I turned quickly so he wouldnt see me. 'Damn..' I thought. 'Hopefully he didnt see me.' I stood for a minute. Then disappered.

**Ichigo POV**

"Thanks Inoue." I said standing up. She smiled and nodded. IT was kinda cute the way she did that. Guess I looked at her for too long cause she started blushing. I turned to the hollow.

"Pretty girly hurt my eye.!"

"Pretty girly.? Someone was here before us."

"A girl at that." Orihime said. "Let's ask questions first. He looks harmless.!" ^_^ Inoue ceases to amaze me.

"Who hurt you.?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Pretty girly with purple eyes.! Mask and hoodie hurt me.! Call me names..."

"Big baby.." I said out loud. He got made and frowned. Inoue ran back towards me.

"Need any more help Ichi.?"

"Nope. I'm fine." She nodded at headed back to school. Gym lasted only 15 more minutes. Gotta hurry. And find Aya... I fired another Getsuga Tenshou at the hollow as it hurled back. 'Shit..' I thougt.

"Me body protect by paint." He grinned evily. And walked towards me but going right when he was close. He was blind. In one eye anyway. I jumped in front of him and fired one more Getsuga Tenshou at his last good eye. Blinding him for good. Something strange happend. All the paint began to wash off his body revealing nothing but white. Is his armor down then.? I thought. I tried my luck and killed him from behind.

"All done. Now to- I stopped spotting a black mask on the ground. I picked it up looking at it in my hand. Wasn't Aya wearing something like this in her hair.? Nah. Hers was purple. When I said purple it changed colors.

"Maybe green.?" It changed to green. A color changing band huh.? Kinda cool. I made my way back to school sitting in class normally like nothing happend. Aoya's hair was down now instead of up in the band. I walked over to her before class started.

"Aoya." I said she turned looking worried.

"Huh oh uh ye yeah what.?"

"You ok.?"

"Y Yeah fine. What do you want."

"Your hair is down. Wheres your band.?" I looked at her with eyebrow up.

"Took it off and let it go in the wind."

"Why.?"

"Brings back memories nosey." She smirked. She had this cute way of smirking. Evil yet cute.

"Oh ok."

"Why do ask.?" She asked akwardly. Like she robbed a bank got away with it and the cops asked her where she was that time the bank got robbed akward.

"I- I figured I wouldn't tell her and shoved it in my pocket.

"No reason. Your hair is just down. Just asking." I walked away. She was definately hiding something. But what.? 

* * *

><p>I got home after school was over.<p>

"Dad I'm- a kick in the face. Why was THAT not expected.? #-_-

"Your late.! Who do you think you are.?"

"I dont THINK im anyone. I KNOW Im Kurosaki Ichigo though. I walked up stairs ignoring him and closed the door.

"Rukia how is it you get home before me.?" Rukia jumped out of the closet wearing her pajamas. Going through Yuzu's stuff again..

"Because I can.!"

"Sure.. Anyhow. You should probably head to bed. Just in case."

"Alright Ichigo.!" She went to the girls room falling asleep as a took a shower. Standing under the warm water thinking about the events that happened today. Aoya.. Only image that seemed to flick in and out of my head was her. Why.? She was constantly in my head. Her body. Her curves like Inoue's. Her bossoms. Maybe two or three sizes smaller than Inoue's... Her hair that went down to the back of her knees. That little smirk she gave me. Our fight, the way she punched Keigo. Everything ran through my head over and over and over. Why.? Why was this happening to me.? I got out of the shower wraping the towel around my waist. 'Geez.' I thought rubbing the back of my head walking towards my room. 'I wonder if shes doing the same exact thing. Thinking the same. I wonder what she looks like out of the shower..' I shook my head entering my room. Naughty pervertive thoughts shall not enter my head.

**Aoya's POV**

Damn it damn it damn it.! I said punching the wall of my new apartment. Get out of my head Kurosaki.! I had been thinking about him since he asked me about my band. Everytime I saw him today, heard his voice anything, i thought of him. I needed to get my head straight. Falling for him isn't what's going to happen. But.. He is kind of cute. Ecspecially when he raises hes eyebrow like that. Hes muscular body. What if he was taking a shower the same time as me.? The water dripping down hes hair to his nose then lips, chin, neck, chest then his- stop.! Did I really start imagining him in the shower.? Im so sick... Just as long as Chad didn't see me I'm fine. Quick topic change. Bed. Rest is what I need. I laid in my warm comforting bed thinking about Ichigo wondering if he was thinking about me falling slowly asleep.

So what do you think.? I took your advice or at least TRIED to. AvaMcKenna ^_^ -FIRST REVIEWER I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU.! (NH) :D

Anywayyyyyyyyy Aoya is a little perv. Thinking about Ichigo that way... anywhoziess uhhhhhhhhm hmm oh please dont ignore the top question i realyy forgot. bye bye.! R&R pLZ


	3. Clueless

**Yay chp 3.! Srry for the delayAvaMcKenna & ShinobiStar I hope you didnt die.. Anyway yesh chp 3 is here .! :DD**

**_AOYA POV_**

Monday. All it was was him... Tuesday HAS to be different or I'll die! And I realized I have barely talked to Ishida... I walked into the classroom and of course, Orihime was right there.

"Oh uh hey Inoue." I said. She looked at me awkwardly and the first things she said shocked me.

"What's your relationship with Ichigo already.?" My eyes grew wide. Relationship.? What does she mean.?

"R Relationship.? What're talking about.?"

"You ate lunch with him yesterday. Then he came up to you with a ribbon. Are you two dating already.?" She looked worried, sad, hurt, angry. Did she really like this boy.?

"Nothing Hime I promise.! I'm not into him like that. We're barely friends anyway. So don't worry if you like him. I don't." Her expressions changed and she smiled a little.

"I-I do like him. A lot Aya." She said it. I wasn't going to get in the way of them. Inoue likes maybe even loves him. I can't tear that apart. I nodded.

"Alright. We won't be more then friends." She smiled and hugged me. I wasn't a big fam of hugs but hey. I hugged her back. Then she went to the restroom.I sighed turning around and what happens.? I bump into him. Ichigo. I swear I saw a little red blush creep across his face. I just turned my head and walked away. I didn't need him to be in my thoughts again. Never ever again. Nor get close to him. But thats also when I saw it. My ribbon and mask. Ichigo had it. Walking past him I managed to slip it out of his pocket without him knowing. I guess he didn't understand what happend because when I sat in my seat, he looked at me with a confused look. Few minutes later he sat and looked at the window. Everyone started taking there seats but I didn't see Ishida. Where was he.? Then of course, my bracelet began to glow. Then I heard this awkawrd noise and looked. A badge. Ichigo Kurosaki was holding a badge that was glowing. I needed to get there fast but then the bell rang and the teacher started taking roll call. I tried to sneak out but she caught me.

"Where do you think your going.?"

"The uh girls room."

"Ok hurry back." I ran down the hall opposite of the girls room. Ichigo must have came up with the same excuse cause once I passed the corner I saw him. Wearing a black kimono. I had to hurry. I put my mask on and ribbon in my pocket. Holding my arm out while running, my outfit changed same as before with the bow and arrow. Same color as hair color changed to the sound of my voice. Black and purple streaks. Finally getting out of the school, I ran to an empty park to the hollow.

"Hey.!" I stopped and turned around. Ichigo.

"Who're you.?" He asked.

"None of your buisness.!" I turned back around to the hollow and heard it again.

"Getsuga Tenshou.!" Blue energy started soming towards me. I easily stepped out of the way. And it hit the hollow instead and killed it. I frowned and looked back at him.

"Interfering isnt nice.!"

"Who are you.? Tell me."

"No.! Why should I.?" I was hoping he wouldn't try and fight me but, wishes never happen. He ran towards me.

"YOu will tell me who you are." I've never seen anyone so anxious to know someone else. I stood still. I didn't want to fight him.

"Knock it off.! I don't want to fight you Ichi- Stranger.!" He stopped. And a used my quincy powers to disappear. Quick and easy to get out of the situation.

Once I reappeared, I was back to the normal teenager as I seemingly was before. I walked back in and finished what ever school crap I needed to. Lunch came around fast. Faster then I thought it would. I went upstairs with the boys again but I was the first one there and Chad. I was wondering if he saw me. When he turned, his eyes grew wide. Damn.. He knew

"A-Aya.. You were.."

"Please Chad dont tell anyone.!"

"Your a quincy..." Apperently he didn't get what I just said.

"Chad.! Don't tell anyone please.! I cant let people know who I really am. It's a secret you have to promise you'll keep. Please.?" I was in begging mode. If people knew, my life would end. Another quincy.? Oh gee. Then the soul society will find out and- long story I'll tell you another time but now, I was desperate. He nodded.

"Promise. Your secrets safe with me." His voice was deep...

"Thank you.!" I hugged him. In a friendly way of course. But thats when Keigo and that womanizer showed up.

"Gah.! Your dating Chad AND Ichigo.? Why why why.? Why must you do this to me my sweet.?" I backed up punching Keigo.

"No ones dating anyone. And since when was I your-" I stopped when I saw Ichigo walk up. I looked at him and he looked at me. I turned my head away from him. Major distraction. He sighed and sat down.

"Your up here with us again?" He asked with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied. Was i making him feel... Disappointed or soemthing?

"Ichigo I-" Then Ishida walked up. 'Ishida' I thought.

Lunch ended very fast. I kept wondering why this day was ending so fast. I didnt really care but still i was just wondering. After school, I started walking home but Ishida quickly caught up.

"Huh.? What are you-

"Shush. I know your secret." I was shocked but played dumb.

"W what are you talking about?"

"I know you are a quincy. Aren't why you keave when Kurosaaki does isn't it AyA?" He was right. But how? How'd he know?

"You won't tellanyone will you?" He looked at me.

"No." And he walked away. Ichigo came running up to me afterwards.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing.. Wait what the hell do you want?"

"Aya.. I really like you. I wanted to know if-" I stopped him.

"No. Ichi I can't I admit... I kinda like you too but-" He kissed me. I couldnt believe it. When he pulled away a blushed but then my expression changed.

"What?" He asked. I pushed past him and ran towards the source.

"Hime.!" She was running. She'd seen the whole thing. I told her I didn't have any feelings for him. I lied but only a little. Then the kiss. I was losing my best friend.

"Hime.!"

ICHIGO POV

I kissed her. Why? I dont know. It just felt right. I pulled back and the blush crept across her face. It was cute but then her expression changed. Didi I do something wrong? She pushed passed me

"Hime.!" She screamed. Hime? Oh she meant Inoue. What was the deal? She didn't have feelings for me. Did she? I ran after both girls. Finally catching up to both of them. I stayed around the corner so they wouldnt see me.

"Hime Im sorry he just kissed me.! I swear I don't have feelings for him."

"You told me you didn't but you two kissed. You know how I feel about him Aya..." So Inoue DID have feelings for me.

"Like I said. I dont. He's just a boy plus i would never do soemthing like that to you. I promise." She stopped talking and for a while I felt bad. I hadn't seen that Inoue liked me. I was clueless.

"Friends? Please hime?" Aya asked.

"Y Yeah. Friends." The girls smiled and Hime walked away. Aya just stayed there. Her back against the brick wall. I walked around the corner and was immediately punched in the face. How'd she know?

"Your so clueless.!" She started yelling at me.

"Orihime is in LOVE with you yet you want to kiss me.? You answers NO.! I'd rather be with a guy who rarely talks then to be with the likes of you. Instead of trying to be with someone you just met, why not someone like inoue that you've known almost your whole LIFE.! Here's a warning: EVER kiss me, or give something "Special" to me again, I'll fuck you up.! Understand strawberry?" I was shocked. She cared about Inoue this way? I really felt like the dumb one here. I never meant to hurt inoue.

"Y Yeah.. Guess I do..." She walked away.

"Oh by the way, Stay Away From ME.!"


End file.
